mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Rome the Gnome
Rome the Gnome is a sneaky little thief that dwells in mountains and in the forests surrounding them and is associated with wisdom, smithing, mining, crafting and most importantly - cash stealing. Rome is also sometimes described as short and ugly/scary but appears much neater and cuter once you get used to him. Rome came to our planet, Earth, thousands and thousands of years ago from Orderworld after he found the portal leading to our very own planet. Info Ever since his ass came to Earth, tales of dwarfs continued to be told in the folklore of areas of Europe where Germanic languages are spoken. Today Romic the Gnomic appears commonly around woods and mountains where he lives. He can rarely be found on the streets picking up coins and lost valuable items, but most commonly can be found only in hillside and mountainside locations filled with trees. Sightings In 1138, It was reported that a "dwarf who called himself Rome the Gnome" was captured in the cellar of a German monastery. It was very short indeed and spoke in a highly-pitched voice. He was tied up briefly but the rope was slackened to see what he would do. He returned to the cellar where he was found and there raised a stone on the ground and disappeared through a tunnel where nobody was able to follow him. The mysterious tunnel was reportedly sealed with a Nordic cross. In 1635, Hans Krepel saw Rome the Gnome near Saalfeld and had a chat with him. On August 18, 1644, Kürfurst Johann Georg II caught Rome near Chemnitz (today, Karl Marx Stadt). Romic the Gnomic tried to steal a wallet and a bag of jewels near it and replace it with some poo near Saalfeld in 1662. Rome later dwells in a cellar in Lutzen and was observed several times in 1665. A year before, Rome was observed near Dresden. Rome was spotted once again stealing stuff in Torgau on March 13, 1669. On December 22, 1954, in Venezuela, Gustavo Gonzales and Jose Ponce encountered Rome stealing some coins on a hunting trip in the Amazon forest. Rome was seen stepping out of a hovering craft, the same one he formerly put his stolen money in and attempted to forcibly abduct the two young men who were out hunting. One of the hunters hit an attacking Rome with the butt of his rifle, only to have it teleported into the unknown, under the wandering stars he'll grow, by himself but not alone! He asks no one! And his ties are severed clean. Less he has the more he gains, off the beaten path he reigns! Hobo, sneaky little elf, money stealin' gnome, poor dwarf who steals stuff... Call him what you will! Rome in Lautoka In 1975, students from Lautoka Methodist School in Fiji, reported seeing Rome the Gnome, in reeds near the school, picking up dropped money. Rome hastily moved away into nearby bushes when the children began to approach him. Apparently six different students, ranging in age from 10-16, actually saw Rome picking up cents and other coins while returning home from school. "The dwarf presumably named Rome said he will have our heads if we ever show our ugly faces into his own beautiful one, again." - claimed one of the students. Trivia *Despite appearing sneaky, evil and hostile, like with Rico, Rome is actually a pretty chill and nice guy once you get to know him. *Gnome also claims he is not a thief unlike how most people portray him, he says he doesn't steal, he just picks up and takes random valuable items on the floor for himself because of finders keepers, losers weepers, loser. *He also likes to gnome (his version of troll) people. Theme song You've just been gnomed by Rome! Category:Short characters Category:Non Humans Category:Cute people Category:Greedy Characters Category:MK Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Earth Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Old Farts Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Jötnar Category:Made up Characters Category:Original character Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Memes